


will you show me more of you?

by maizonos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Co-workers, Curiosity, Fluff, Food, Hyungwon Bingo, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Even though they haven't spoken to one another, Hyungwon is curious about the new co-worker with the dyed white hair.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hyungwon Bingo: Round 2





	will you show me more of you?

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ:** Although it is not directly mentioned, there are a number of references to COVID-19 and social distancing here. Yes, it's set at a workplace since some people are still required to go to work, but in this fic, most of society is being careful about the pandemic. This fic is 100% fluffy but if anything related to the aforementioned topic makes you feel uncomfortable, then I hope you can find something else to read and enjoy! If you're reading this while COVID-19 is still rampant, then please take care. :)
> 
> Moving on, this fic is for Hyungwon Bingo's 2nd Round, with the prompt being 'smile'! The title was taken from Mohae (어디서 뭐해).

It’s become mildly difficult to recognise who is who since everyone’s forced to wear a mask and they all wear similar outfits, and it’s even harder when it comes to those who just joined the company. But there’s one person, with a shock of dyed white hair, who definitely stands out from everyone else.

Hyungwon’s sure he noticed him straight away on the day he started working there because it's hard to miss a head of hair like that. Just like every other person who was hired after everyone had to start wearing masks, the man with the white hair has never shown the lower half of his face at work. Hyungwon wonders whether he wears a smile as cheerful as his movements. Probably, since he’s always bouncing around the office with such speed and energy that Hyungwon can’t help but compare him with the excited puppies he used to see around the streets in the morning.

Hyungwon has never heard the man speak, so that’s another thing he wonders about whenever he appears in front of Hyungwon. Because they’re only there to deal with tasks which cannot be delayed, and not much else, Hyungwon has way too much time to think about the man with dyed white hair. It’s certainly not uncommon for people to dye their hair, and white’s not an unpopular choice, but it’s still very striking. And maybe Hyungwon’s thought about how fluffy the man’s hair looks a few times. There’s a tiny part of him that’s almost thankful that they’re not allowed to work from home.

At some point, Hyungwon notices that the man’s got a unique blink too. Well, either that or he’s winking at people really badly, though that doesn’t seem likely. They’ve locked eyes a couple of times, of course, but never for too long. Hyungwon thinks he wouldn’t mind looking at him for a bit longer. While he doesn’t usually think people are particularly interesting, this one man has certainly piqued Hyungwon’s interest. Hyungwon finds himself eagerly watching out for a man with white hair bounding past his desk, to the point that he begins to ask himself if this man showing up in front of him is like his highlight of the day.

Hyungwon’s not too disappointed when the government announces that all restaurants will be closing down. He quickly adapts to the company’s solution - contracting a catering service to provide the workers with set lunches and having everyone eat in the meeting rooms, which are now mostly vacant. The meals have been sufficient and Hyungwon likes not having to walk very far in order to get his hands on food.

A few minutes past two in the afternoon, Hyungwon gets up and heads upstairs for his lunch break. When he arrives at the table where all the meals are placed, he notes that today they’re getting sandwiches, scrawls his ID number down on the piece of paper to indicate that he’s gotten his lunch. He washes his hands at the nearby sink before he picks up the small paper box from the largest pile. There are special ones for those with certain dietary requirements, but other than that, there aren’t any options. Most of them eat whatever’s provided or bring their own lunch if they want to eat.

Hyungwon walks into the nearest meeting room and sits down at one end of the long table. It’s likely that someone might join him later, and Hyungwon is well-aware that they’re not supposed to sit too close to one another, so he’s always made sure to leave enough space for others so they can sit at the same table. He opens the packaging, grabs the first of two sandwiches and pulls his mask below his chin so he can start eating.

Just as he’s about to finish the first sandwich, the door opens. On instinct, Hyungwon looks up and realises immediately that it’s the white-haired man. Their gazes meet for a moment, and they both nod at each other politely. The man doesn’t say anything as he shuts the door behind him and sits at the opposite end of the table. This is normal behaviour, something that they’ve all gotten used to doing. Hyungwon sometimes thinks it’s moderately miserable, but it’s not like they have much of a choice if they don’t want to make things more risky.

Hyungwon chews the last of the first sandwich slowly as he sneaks glances at the man taking his mask off. The man takes a drink from a water bottle, rips open the packaging of the sandwiches and observes the contents of the meal of the day. It takes Hyungwon a moment to realise that this is the first time he’s seeing the lower half of the man’s face. It’s not hard to tell that he’s as attractive as Hyungwon had imagined.

The man seems to be deep in thought just looking at his sandwiches. Hyungwon almost begins to think that he’s spacing out when the man suddenly looks up at him. Startled, Hyungwon panics and looks back down at his sandwich. He wonders what the man thinks of him now. Is he a creep for spending so long looking at him?

“Hey,” the man says after a moment of Hyungwon struggling to take the second sandwich out. Since there’s no one else in the room, Hyungwon knows that he could only be talking to him, and so he looks up hesitantly, meeting the man’s gaze once again. “Would you mind eating the slices of cucumber in these sandwiches?”

“Oh,” Hyungwon mumbles. He hadn’t been expecting that. Hyungwon had barely even registered that there were cucumber slices in the sandwiches while he was eating his first one. “Uh, sure, I don’t mind.”

“Great, thank you,” the man replies, and he extracts those thin green slices nimbly, puts them in his palm and reaches his arm over to Hyungwon. “I washed my hands just now, don’t worry.”

Hyungwon nods and takes the slices, jamming them in his sandwich after he finally succeeds in taking it out. He makes sure not to look at the man as he eats the sandwich slowly.

When he finishes and takes out a tissue to clean up the crumbs on the table, he finally lets himself glance up. The man has finished his sandwiches and is just watching him. Hyungwon flushes and looks away.

“May I have a tissue too?” the man asks when Hyungwon is about to turn around to dispose of his rubbish.

“Sure,” Hyungwon says softly. He slides his almost empty pack of tissues to the other end of the table.

“Thanks.” Using the last tissue, the man swiftly sweeps the crumbs into his hand and wipes the area in front of him. “Thanks for eating the cucumber bits in my sandwiches too. I hate them.”

“No problem,” Hyungwon says, straightening as he stands from his seat and pulls his mask back on.

“I’m Minhyuk, by the way,” the cucumber hater continues.

“I’m Hyungwon,” Hyungwon says in response.

“That’s a cute name,” Minhyuk says. A smile tugs at his lips. “You know, I hate cucumbers, but you seem like you don’t mind them, and you even ate a whole bunch of slices for me. So I think that makes you a cutecumber!” Despite the cheesy line he’d just exclaimed, Minhyuk is now flashing a bright grin, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

Hyungwon can’t tell if Minhyuk was implying that he thinks Hyungwon’s cute or if he's just joking, but he blushes anyway. His lips are stretched into a smile, but he knows that Minhyuk can’t see that since his mask’s already back on. “Uh, thanks?”

“You’re welcome!” Minhyuk laughs. He leans forward, his eyes still on Hyungwon. “Would Hyungwon the cutecumber like to grab a cucumber-less meal with me someday? When all the restaurants reopen?”

Minhyuk’s asking him to go on a date with him, one side of Hyungwon’s mind screams in panic. The other side warns him that he might be interpreting things wrongly, and the guy is just being friendly.

“If you’ll let me touch your fluffy hair sometime,” Hyungwon finds himself saying.

The smile on Minhyuk’s face grows impossibly larger. “Deal!” He gets up too, pushing his chair in before he looks up at Hyungwon again. “Well, I gotta go now. See you very soon!” He turns on his heel and vanishes before Hyungwon can even blink. He hadn’t imagined everything that had happened in the last few minutes, right? Then he notices the mask that’s still on the table, and chuckles to himself.

As he’s walking out with the edge of the mask in between his fingertips, Minhyuk appears right in front of him once more. “I was in such a hurry that I forgot my mask,” Minhyuk says in between pants. “Everyone was staring at me, so I thought something was on my face, and then I realised what wasn’t on my face and rushed back here.”

Hyungwon laughs and hands the mask to Minhyuk, who takes it gratefully and puts it on. “Thanks again, cutecumber Hyungwon. Now I’ll really be getting back to work! See you!” He dashes back down the stairs. Hyungwon watches him disappear as he feels his cheeks burn. Minhyuk definitely took Hyungwon’s heart with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day/night! I welcome any comments, feedback and constructive criticism! :D
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> Curious Cat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
